


Feast

by Viridian5



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey's first sex dream. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

Goku couldn't believe his luck. This had to be the best fruit ever tasted, and the cockroach was out perving around somewhere else so he couldn't get it. Hakkai was gone too, which left just Goku and Sanzo in the room with all the incredible fruit, and Sanzo didn't eat much. Goku would get it all!

Actually, Sanzo should eat more often. Goku snuck a look at him and noticed that he seemed kind of distracted and hardly read his newspaper at all. Dipping into his Sanzo sense, Goku could tell that Sanzo was hungry. Well, he should just eat or something.

Sanzo made the least and most sense of anyone Goku had ever met. Least in that he didn't take friendly gestures well and didn't eat when he was hungry. But most sense in that Sanzo explained things other people just assumed you saw the reasons for. Like rules. Sanzo followed some rules, ignored some rules, and took advantage of others. He'd told Goku that even stupid or selfish rules had somebody who really cared about them so he should always think about whether breaking a rule was worth the trouble.

Of course, Sanzo said that Goku should always follow _his_ rules.

"Sacred" stuff was the same. Sanzo said stuff became sacred because people cared a lot about it for whatever reason. It was a better answer than the monks' favorite answer of "Because it's sacred!" Sanzo said you shouldn't eat, slobber on, climb, jump on, draw on, or dirty sacred stuff because it made the people who cared about it absolutely crazy and Sanzo's life harder, something Goku had seen for himself.

The monks thought Sanzo was sacred. That made sense of their reactions to Goku. Didn't mean he didn't resent it.

Sanzo was hungry and Goku had food. "You want a peach, Sanzo? It's not a sacred one." Goku smirked. "It's _really_ tasty."

Sanzo took his reading glasses off. "Yeah."

Goku came over ready to hand him the peach but Sanzo just craned his head forward and took a big bite off it while Goku still held it. He had to be _really_ hungry. Sanzo never got that enthusiastic about food. Since Sanzo didn't seem to want to hold it himself, Goku held the peach closer to his mouth so he wouldn't have to stretch his neck and watched him eat it in good, strong bites. He had pretty teeth for a smoker. Juice slicked his mouth and ran down the sides of his lips a bit. It gave Goku a feeling in his stomach and lower that felt like a weird new kind of hunger.

Sanzo finished it quickly, devouring it down to the pit and stem, too quickly for Goku's tastes. He wanted to see more of this so he asked, "You want another one?"

To Goku's disappointment, Sanzo answered, "No. I'm good."

Sanzo licked some of the juice off Goku's fingers, which made that weird hunger grow. While Goku had licked his own fingers often he'd never thought about how his own tongue felt against his skin. Sanzo's tongue felt rough. And good. Goku knew it wasn't good manners to lick anyone's fingers like that, even your own, but Sanzo didn't seem to care about that much, especially in private. It made Goku like him even more that he was only maybe half-civilized. Nobody knew Sanzo like he did. Nobody had any idea.

Sanzo's current behavior was confusing Goku, but confusing him in a way he kind of liked and that made him dare to say, "Sanzo, you have juice all over your mouth."

Sanzo licked his lips. That tongue.... "Yeah? Now?"

"Still. Yeah. Let me... let me get it." He might get hit with the fan for this.

But Sanzo looked at him with that weird hunger and weirder patience and answered, "All right."

The juice was drying, so a napkin wouldn't work. Goku leaned in and started to lick it away, tasting sweet peach juice and Sanzo's skin. It was too good. Maybe all those youkai who tried to eat Sanzos knew something after all. He wanted more. He wanted to climb into Sanzo's lap to get closer and--

Something shook him from behind, and he woke up to a campfire and being outside. Long experience let him identify the shaker by how the shaking had felt, so Goku yelled, "What the hell was that for, you pervy kappa!" He must have been dreaming, and now he'd never know how it would have ended. It had felt so interesting too. And there had been incredibly tasty fruit! He still felt so hungry....

"Look, I don't care if it's monkey's first sex dream, if I can't get laid I don't want to hear it," Gojyo answered, sitting nearby looking tired. They took watches lately when they slept outside.

"It hadn't been about sex, jerkwad! It was about food!" It hadn't been about sex! He wasn't perverted. He'd just been licking things off Sanzo!

...uhm.

"For you it's the same thing! You didn't have to listen to the noises you were making. The moaning and mmming and growling. So shut up!"

"The both of you should please shut up," Hakkai said softly from his sleeping bag. "I think Sanzo, at least, is still asleep and it would be better for all of us if he remained that way."

"The monk was making some interesting noises himself," Gojyo said. "Maybe he was having a sex dream too. Hey, maybe the monk and the monkey were dreaming about each other!"

Looking very awake, Sanzo sat up suddenly in his sleeping bag with his gun aimed between Gojyo's eyes. "Not fucking likely."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Not like I will if you don't shut up. I need sleep. You don't want me to be crankier. Trust me on that." This seemed much more like Sanzo than the Sanzo in Goku's dream.

Goku was kind of disappointed about that.

It hadn't been a sex dream. It had been about food and doing something nice for Sanzo. Was sex really so much like eating? It hadn't been a sex dream.

Sanzo would kill him over a sex dream.

 

### End


End file.
